


don’t fill the bath too high or you’ll flood with porcelain

by spectacularorange



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, College AU, M/M, i have to do homework soon i can’t do ghis, i love them pls love them, i’m literally rewriting this because my work got deleted i hate this, kanata centric, really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectacularorange/pseuds/spectacularorange
Summary: kanata filled his head of chiaki and maybe he became porcelain
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Shinkai Kanata
Kudos: 19





	don’t fill the bath too high or you’ll flood with porcelain

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t believe my work got deleted and i forgot to save it somewhere else i can’t do this anymore anyway more college au and i’m trying to be fast cuz uhhh homework yuck

they always told kanata not to fill the bath too high, he’ll flood of porcelain. kanata didn’t understand this, all kanata knew was that he didn’t want to be porcelain. thin and fragile, they didn’t want kanata to be ‘human’. they told him, ‘don’t follow humans’. 

the quiet yet passionate sun that sat beside kanata in calculus changed that. kanata would describe him as before, the sun. he spoke with passion and kindness, something kanata was not familiar with in ‘humans’. the sun burned and hurt kanata as he looked at him, he was overbearing. even then, kanata saw the sun as a god, a god with beliefs he didn’t think humans had. 

the sun believed in bonds with other humans and how they can fix anything. kanata knew that wasn’t true, but to see such an innocent idea from a god? kanata truly wanted learn more about ‘humans’. 

kanata wanted to ask him many questions, about humans, about him, about porcelain. why the sun chose to live a life of porcelain. 

maybe they belonged together, kanata thought.

kanata found his answer when he saw the sun helping people simply because he wanted to, because he believed he should. kanata saw more of a god after that, a god of the people, of the land. after that, kanata realized they couldn’t be any more apart. kanata still believed that they ‘belonged’ together. 

chasing after chiaki felt like trying to touch stars, always seem so close yet so far. kanata didn’t know how to reach him or touch him. even in a vast ocean of space, kanata didn’t feel alone know that he knew of the suns presence. a never ending light that he could never reach. 

for the first time kanata wanted to follow something, someone. for the first time, kanata didn’t mind filling the bath too high. for the first time, kanata didn’t mind being porcelain. if it meant he could reach, understand everything because of it, he didn’t mind. kanata didn’t mind looking at the sun blindly. 

for the first time, kanata thought he could be porcelain too.


End file.
